SPN MiB: Homem não chora
by Det.Rood
Summary: Songfic. Todo mundo sabe que homem não chora... Inclusive Dean. Pense no texto como um clipe, numa compilação de cenas especiais. Resposta ao desafio de fevereiro – SPN e música brasileira. Rá!


_Título: SPN MiB – Homem não chora_

_Autor: Det Rood (ainda sem aceitar o ponto...)_

_Classificação: Livre_

_Categoria: Songfic/ Drama_

_Sinopse: Todo mundo sabe que homem não chora... Inclusive Dean. Pense no texto como um clipe, numa compilação de cenas especiais. Resposta ao desafio de fevereiro – SPN e música brasileira. Rá!_

**Notas da autora**

_*uta *erda._

_Particularmente, foi um baita desafio pensar em música brasileira e SPN._

_Portanto, não podia deixar de ser um rock nacional._

_Como eu sou totalmente ignorante em mexer com programas de edição de vídeo e áudio, pense nesse texto como um clipe. Com aquele vozeirão do Frejat ao fundo, a guitarra com efeito, e as cenas que você lembrará ou inaginará ao ler estas linhas._

_Agradecimentos intergalácticos para a Crica, pelo apoio e carinho._

_É isso. Segue minha tentativa. Boa leitura._

***

_Homem não chora  
Nem por dor  
Nem por amor  
E antes que eu me esqueça  
Nunca me passou pela cabeça  
Lhe pedir perdão_

" - ...E estou feliz por você ter se arrancado de lá, Dean. A maioria não teria a força. Teriam ficado...

- É, sorte minha. Mas tenho que te dizer, cara... Você tinha a Jess. Mamãe ia ter netos.

- Sim, mas, Dean, não era real.

- Eu sei. Mas eu queria ficar. Eu queria tanto ter ficado... Tipo, desde que o papai... Tudo que consigo pensar é o quanto esse trabalho nos custa. Perdemos tanta coisa. E sacrificamos tanta coisa...

- Mas pessoas estão vivas por sua causa. Vale a pena, Dean. Vale mesmo. Não é justo, e, dói pra cacete, mas vale a pena..."

_E só porque eu estou aqui  
Ajoelhado no chão  
Com o coração na mão  
Não quer dizer  
Que tudo mudou  
Que o tempo parou  
Que você ganhou_

"- Você estava certo, Dean.

- Sobre o quê?

- Sobre mim e o papai. Sinto muito que desperdicei a última vez que o vi com briga. Desculpe por ter passado a maioria da minha vida com raiva. Até onde eu sei ele morreu pensando que eu o odeio. Então você estava certo. O que estou passando agora é muito pouco. E é tarde demais. Sinto falta dele. E me sinto culpado pacas! E eu não estou bem. Não mesmo. Nem você está. Disso eu sei. Vou deixá-lo voltar ao trabalho..."

_Meu rosto vermelho e molhado  
É só dos olhos pra fora  
Todo mundo sabe  
Que homem não chora  
Esse meu rosto vermelho e molhado  
É só dos olhos pra fora  
Todo mundo sabe  
Que homem não chora..._

" - ...Não estou brava, Dean. Achei que por baixo dessa carcaça de 'não estou nem aí', havia algo mais. Digo, pela forma como trata seu irmão... Mas eu estava errada. Você passa tanto tempo tentando convencer as pessoas de que é o máximo, mas é só fachada. Nós sabemos que você é só um garotinho triste e solitário. E eu tenho pena de você, Dean..."

_Homem não chora  
Nem por ter  
Nem por perder  
Lágrimas são água  
Caem do meu queixo  
E secam sem tocar o chão_

" - ...Ei, Mary... Posso te dizer uma coisa?

- Claro.

- Mesmo que pareça muito estranho, promete que vai se lembrar?

- Sim.

- Em 2 de novembro de 1983...Não saia da cama. Não importa o que ouvir ou o que vir... Me prometa que não vai sair da cama...."

_  
E só porque você me viu  
Cair em contradição  
Dormindo em sua mão  
Não vai fazer  
A chuva passar  
O mundo ficar  
No mesmo lugar_

" - ...Dean, você não pode simplesmente sofrer tudo sozinho. Você tem que me deixar ajudar.

- Como? Você acha que abrir o coração, um pouco de "ombro amigo" vai mudar isso? De alguma maneira... Me curar? Eu não tô falando de um dia ruim aqui. As coisas que eu vi... Não existem palavras. Não tem como esquecer. Não há como melhorar. Porque está bem aqui... Para sempre. Você não entenderia. E eu jamais faria você entender. Então me desculpe..."

_Meu rosto vermelho e molhado  
É só dos olhos pra fora  
Todo mundo sabe  
Que homem não chora  
Esse meu rosto vermelho e molhado  
É só dos olhos pra fora  
Todo mundo sabe  
Que homem não chora..._

" - ...Dean, eu preciso dela para me ajudar a matar Lilith. Sei que não consegue entender isso, mas talvez um dia consiga... Eu sou o único que pode fazer isso, Dean.

- Não, você não é o escolhido para fazer isso.

- Certo! Eu me esqueci, os anjos acham que é você.

- Acha que eu não consigo?

- Não. Você não consegue. Não é forte o bastante.

- Quem você pensa que é?

- Estou sendo prático, Dean. Estou fazendo o que deve ser feito.

- Verdade? Você não vai fazer nada...

- Pare de me dar ordens, Dean! Olha... Minha vida toda você dirigiu, você disse o que fazer e eu confiei em você porque você é meu irmão. Mas agora estou te pedindo, só dessa vez, confie em mim!

- Não. Você não sabe o que está fazendo, Sam.

- Sei sim!

- Então é ainda pior!

- Por que? Estou te dizendo...

- Porque aí não é algo que você faz, é quem você é! Significa...

- O que?

- Não.

- Diga.

- Significa que você é um monstro.

- Você não me conhece, Dean. Nunca me conheceu.E nunca conhecerá.

- Se você sair por essa porta, não volte nunca mais."

_Meu rosto vermelho e molhado  
É só dos olhos pra fora  
Todo mundo sabe  
Que homem não chora  
Esse meu rosto vermelho e molhado  
É só dos olhos pra fora  
Todo mundo sabe  
Que homem não chora..._

***


End file.
